


Time in the Woods

by MiddleEarthFan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Female Homosexuality, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years of knowing one another, it brings to the conclusion that the She-Elf and Valier should be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time in the Woods

"Elien, come walk with me," Tauriel begged her best friend. Midnight blue eyes looked in on the Elves, greyish white skin glistening in the candlelight as she read a book. 

Her braided dark brown hair was pulled away from her face, but still covering her pointed ears, black in tint. 

"Usually its the other way around," Elien said dryly, returning to reading.

"I know, but you never get exercise."

"It's cold outside."

"Wear your cloak and dress heavier," Tauriel suggested. 

"Speak to yourself," Elien said, wrapping her blanket around her tiny frame. Tauriel went over to her and gave her a big hug to try to get her to warm up.

"Better?" Tauriel asked after finding herself in Elien's lap.

"Thank you, I will go on a walk with you. I need the excercize after all," Elien said in Tauriel's tone.

Tauriel helped Elien to her feet and Elien gave up the urge to peck the Elf on the cheek, knowing she was too short to reach the Elf's belly. Tauriel kneeled down and Elien took the chance to peck her on the cheek before heading for the door.

"You did not have to do that, Tauriel. I can change my heights at will."

"I didn't want you to. Besides, I like your short form," Tauriel said, kissing the top of Elien's head. 

"Are you wanting to go for a walk or take me to your bedroom? I think you want the second option," Elien said with a smirk on her face.

"I do not, let us go for a walk, my dear," Tauriel said, holding Elien's hand and going outside into the cold air. A smile grew on both of their faces as they looked at one another and started walking. 

Elien found her hand resting upon her flat belly as they walked. Tauriel noticed this and smiled. "Someone wants a child, doesn't she?"

"I can't get pregnant by you, but it could be the other way around," Elien said, looking at Tauriel as she paled.

"I think you would be better suited to bear a child than myself. We can find a way to get you to have my baby," Tauriel suggested.

"You are only saying that because you don't want to bear," Elien said, sneezing and Tauriel wrapped an arm around her waist.

"No, I have always pictured you with child," Tauriel said. Elien puffed out her belly until it became noticeable and Tauriel pressed her hand to it.

"I rather not have children, it will lose the chance to spend more time with you," Elien said. 

"I think you would get me to be more around you if we did have children," Tauriel said. 

"Still don't like them," Elien dryly said.

Tauriel laughed and picked up Elien in her arms, kissing her on the cheek. 

After a while, Tauriel set Elien on the ground and she went to the waterfall, watching it follow with the Elf beside her. 

"Now where?" Tauriel eventually asked.

"Back to Rivendell," Elien muttered. Tauriel turned around and Elien followed as fast as her little legs could carry her. 

Tauriel couldn't help but laugh when a chunk of snow plopped on the vala's head. She brushed the snow off and remained walking, trying to keep her head held high for fear that that her self esteem would drop simply by getting covered in snow with her teeth chattering.

They wished to live together, but Elien was very old and Tauriel was helping in any way she could. The least they could do is make it easier on each other by being together.

Maybe getting married at one point.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I am going to continue this with another chapter. I have been going through heavy writers block lately because I'm writing other things.


End file.
